Rainbow colored flame
by embodimentxofxbadxluck
Summary: You were never a color to begin with silly, you were the one that kept the flame of friendship alight. Not really romance, but has RikuxDark if you squint. Anyway, mentions of sucide and lots of melancholy. Sad one-shot. And I don't really think it makes any sense. :The image belongs to levantera:


Okay, I really don't know where this came from, just to let you know...

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Musings of my sister dearest:

_When everything seems to end, and you think you have nothing left to live for, you need to find something worth._

_I found it in the darkness of the night and shadows thrown from the beautiful moon. My sister dearest found it in the rainbow of our friends and the cotton, fluffy clouds. _

_That night I couldn't sleep. I knew something would happen, I just hadn't known it would be that bad._

Tears were falling on the white, thin paper that contained the words my sister couldn't tell.

Sister, why hadn't you told me how you felt. Could you not tell that we...I cared? You were always there, I knew that you followed me on every path I took. Were it scary or dark, or fluffy and light, I knew you were always there, following me, and keeping me from harm. You loved me so much, you never told me when you were hurt, that it was because of me. Why?

Thoughts of my second love:

_When you think you can't keep going on, and that you are finally at your breaking point, find that little will you have left and push until you start moving again._

_I found it in the corner of my mind, that told me, the death is sweeter after tears mingle with the blood from a broken heart._

_Fiery flame that once kept me going, was now the one that left the burns on my heart._

_That day I couldn't think. The day I realised my heartbreak wasn't real. That my fiery angel wasn't the one for me._

Tears were falling on the white, thin paper that contained the words my friend couldn't tell.

Friend, or was it love at some point? I wouldn't know. I was never good with feelings. But I knew that I loved you at some point in my life. Why couldn't you tell me, we could've worked something out. But you never told me how you felt. You hadn't wanted to hurt me, because you knew I loved somebody else. But I never knew you loved me too, at some point in your life. When?

Letter from my acquaintance:

_When you think you will die, and the pain just keeps getting worse, find that little strength god gave you and close your eyes. Somebody will eventually help you._

_That's what I though too. I found that little strength in the thoughts of my friends. But nobody came when I called for help._

_Person who I thought my friend, left me hanging there in the cold breeze of the night._

_That one time, I thought nothing more could go wrong, world once again decided to prove I could never be right, because that was the day I fell, and I fell hard._

Tears aren't there right now, but the letter is still, another burden of the ones soul.

Dear acquaintance, I never realised you thought of me to be your friend. You could've told me, maybe you even did, but I probably pushed you away. I tend to do that. I know who you are, and I know what happened. I know a lot. But I don't know why you wanted to be my friend, and when,I believe you did, did you try to be my friend. I hadn't returned your efforts, but I do not remember your complaints. How could've you been so selfless, when nobody wanted to be my friend without something in return. How?

Notice from my enemy:

_When you cause others pain, you turn around and wonder why nobody watches your back. You think the world is trying to get you, that nobody understands what your going through. Then you must let somebody in, to try and be your friend._

_I was never the one who had problems, and I always pushed others away, even if I thought I didn't. These letters just prove my point._

_I never called for your help, all I asked for was just a little mercy. But your eyes were cold, you never cared. Yet you asked me why your heart hurt._

_And all I wonder, is how did I survive, when the whole world fell apart._

There were no tears, no, but there was slight pressure, right there, where my heart was supposed to be.

Enemy, are you really my enemy?, I'm not sure anymore. I'm not sure about anything anymore. I always wondered what my other half saw in you. I guess it was the kindness that you held under all that toughness. I just wonder what made you write this letter for me. Did you think I would care? I do not, although I wonder what is this tight feeling in my chest. What?

From my love:

_When you fall, and you fall hard, there's no need to panic, because maybe, the black abyss you await isn't there to greet you. Maybe there are only soft eyes of love._

_My second love was like that. I thought I would fall into a black pit of nothing, but I found a pair of violet eyes waiting for me at the end. Yet they disappeared before I reached the bottom._

_You were my second love, the one I truly love, and when I tried to tell you that, you slipped from my fingers, and no matter how much I called, you never answered._

_And now I realise, that at one point in our lives we must decide on the matter of life and death. No matter how hard it is._

There were no tears, because there was nobody to read the letter. Because the second love died on the day one decided for death. And nobody knew, until the girl everybody once loved, fell to the hands of death. The tears flew when they saw she died in a circle of rainbow colored flames.

_For the rainbow flame that are my friends:_

_You were all there, in that rainbow flame I drew. You all added somehow into that picture, every color for itself._

_My sister dearest, the pink color of innocence and love. It was your favourite color, sister dearest._

_My first love, the red and orange colors of passion and courage, they are the color of your wings that once saved my life._

_My friend, the color of blue and green colors of friendship and the sky, the color of your heart, even if you don't know it yet._

_My enemy, the color yellow or gold color of treasure and greed, the color of your eyes that are still cold as they ever were._

_My love,the darkest color in the rainbow, the purple color of darkness, the color of your soul, the most beautiful color of them all._

_And I'm the one without the color, the one that doesn't belong into that flame of friendship, I never knew until I drew this picture, how much I actually stood out. There is no color, for me to relish, no life for me to live. So I'm going to continue my life, on the other side of this flame, on the side where the color doesn't matter. In the world of Dark._

Sister dearest, friend, acquaintance and enemy, you were never a color to begin with silly, you were the one that kept the flame of friendship alight.

G_o_o_d_b_y_e.

* * *

R&R or you don't have to, maybe if you want me to explain something or...yeah...

I got a review asking me to explain some things so here it is:sister(obviously Risa),second love(Daisuke),acquaintance(Satoshi),enemy(Krad),love(Dark), anything else I must admit makes sense to me as it does to you(probably not that much)

Uh anyway, hope you liked it

Kuroneko is out :3


End file.
